


Mango Munchies

by Mango_the_dango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_the_dango/pseuds/Mango_the_dango
Summary: A collection of short vore works from my tumblr, with nameless Preds and Preys in various situations...I also sometimes write reader inserts with the reader as prey, but like I hope you enjoy what you read here.
Kudos: 12





	1. General info

Gonna post works from my tumblr in random order, and after I get everything from my blog posted I will probably stick my tumblr name on this pages so you guys can check out stuff as it comes out or after I post it here.

Also warning tags with be in chapter or summary notes at the top of said posted chapters because I'm on mobile and have no idea how to put a bunch of custom tags on a page here


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a favorite character yeah? What if they ended up in your house? What if they liked you? What if they thought you were cute? What if they ate you with no warning?...(??) Is your favorite character and really you probably should have noticed when they started salivating as they stared you down from where you sat beside them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft vore, safe vore, digestion mentioned, unwilling prey, fear play.

(??) Sighs happily as they rub their distended gut with a feeling of fondness at your squirming and hearing your muffled whimpers and weak pleas for them to let you go, sure they might feel a little guilty at scaring such a cute little prey such as yourself but damn if they pleasure they feel from having you in there outweighs it.

It's not like you could help it, but the adorable surprised look when you saw them after opening the door, the overwhelming excitement when you realized that somehow a character you loved was right in front of you, inviting them to sit with you on your couch, you had chattered at them and the both of you talked, but your behavior was too cute, they could hardly contain themselves and worst of all you then had to smile so sweetly at them, they lost control after that.

They remember suddenly grabbed your shoulders, a worried look of confusion as you asked if they were okay, (??)'s stomach growled demanding you be inside it and they couldn't resist, they shoved your head in and gulp thickly, it hurt a little because of how dry your hair was but that was quickly remedied by how much drool was produced at you taste, your body is stiff with shock so they take the opportunity to shove you as deep as you can go before you snap out of it.

By the time you come back to yourself your head is already in their stomach and you hesitate for second before you try kicking your legs only to hear a loud groan sound around you and (??) Grabs your legs continues their slowed down pace, licking at any exposed skin the can reach as they start to speed your decent back up and give a few firm shoves ands  
gulps they close their mouth over your toes, they lap at the skin for few minutes causing you to squirm and giggle against your will

Oh (??) Wants you so much deeper at those little sounds, they greedily gulp, sending the rest of you into their throat, and continually swallow trying to speed up how fast you end up curled in their gut, they let out a small burp with the air that escapes as your feet joined the rest of you in their belly.

They softly sigh again, putting one of their hands to yours as the shape of it bulges out of it due to your delightful struggles, Still you're one of the people that was cheering them during thier own struggles they faced on even if they didn't know it because ending up in your home and they don't actually want to hurt you. 

They decide they want to keep you inside long as possible, they prop up your throw pillows, grab the blanket you had on your couch for binge watch your tv, and they lay down on their back to nap pulling that blanket on top of themselves, one hand behind the back of their head and the other rubbing your back through the layers of flesh.

They'll probably stick around awhile so they can do this over and over again, your taste, how cute you are to them and the nice weight you make in their stomach is enough to convince them to keep you, but if anyone fucks with you now that (??) claimed you as their prey to mess with? Well...let's just say, they won't be leaving (??) Unscathed though shaken like you will. They smile fondly at the thought, (??) pats their stomach as they fall asleep to yourself tired and weakening struggles as you fight to stay concise, fearing you might not awaken if you go to sleep now, before you're finally too exhausted to squirm and give in to sleep yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should have said this earlier on the info page but multiple prey will usually be labeled with 🥚🥓🍒🍡🥭 food emoji because I think it's funny, and multiple Preds will be like (p1 vs p2) type labels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unwilling prey, fatal & non fatal, Naga pred, adventurer prey

🍒 was unsure how they ended up in this situation and honestly they figure it could be worse than being tangled in the coils of some half-snake person who only seems to want to cuddle them, sure they've been separated from their party but at least they aren't dead.

they have no idea how intelligent this creature is, it's been completely silent except for cooing or purring at them while tightening their coils just enough to retrain them, and they tried to get away, but the Predator would gently drag them back or pile more of their coils on top of 🍒

Eventually 🍒 gave up on escape, and then did they just loosen their coils, 🍒's legs are pinned under one length of their serpentine half, 🍒's back against another length, the predators humanoid half propped up on their elbows and have just been staring at them with a smile and half-lidded gaze long enough for 🍒 observe some of the Predator's features.

Like how their pupils, slits when the creature first captured 🍒 have relaxed into circles, probably because they tossed 🍒's weapons too far to retrieve them, at least they don't seem too interested in eating them.

A clattering sound down farther down the hall, the Predator rears back their pupils snapping back to slits as they flick their forked tongue a few times to catch a scent, 🍒 flinches and the Pred's attention turns back to them, they stare for a moment and faster than 🍒 can react fangs sink into their shoulder and their world goes black.

Pred unlatches their fangs and pull away, it will be much easier to swallow this adorable creature quickly if they aren't struggling against them, they guide an unconscious 🍒's head foward, unhinge their jaw and start swallowing. 

The clattering is getting closer so instead of taking it slow, which they much rather do they swallow taking 🍒's head and shoulders into their throat, they shift their coils of their prizes legs and grabbing their hips Pred pushes them in as they gulp, the combined force dragging 🍒 in up to their thighs and with one more shove and gulp, then 🍒's unconscious body is curled up inside their upper torso's gut just as the intruder's enter the room.

After clearing most of the dungeon the rest of the party 🍒 had temporarily started looking for them, 🥚& 🥓 figured if they ditched them in the dungeon for a bit there would be a portion of the loot that they wouldn't have to split with them, but then they enter that room and see a monster they had missed, and faster than 🥓 bacon can move a large scaly tail knocks them across the room, slamming them into a wall before the beast lunges at 🥚 constricting and disarming them before they shove 🥚 headfirst into their gaping maw.

🥚realizes once only their franticly kicking legs are the only part of them left outside that they're moving straight past the bulge containing 🍒 and they're being sent to this creatures actual stomach. Out side 🥓's recovered, and swung their sword at the beast only for it to catch the blade in one of it's hands shattering it in its grasp then grabbing 🥓's arms, it shoves them into it's throat with 🥚's disappearing feet.

Pred grins at the horror dawning on their second courses face as they try futily to pull their arms back out and swallow hard while dragging 🥓 closer to their doom, with their head and shoulders entering the Preds throat the predator grabs 🥓's thighs and shoves hard with another strong gulp only their knees and kicking feet are all that's left and the pred watches for a few seconds amused before another shove and swallow sends 🥓 to the same fate 🥚 faces in the Predator's digestive system.

Pred yawns, popping their jaw back in to place and winces, they'd never eaten that many people in one go before, they're quite proud of their accomplishment even if their jaw feels a bit stiff, they had only planned on taking the cute one to their den for a while, and though it was too bad Pred wasn't able to get them down fast enough to escape without being noticed it was a good thing they belonged to a group of novice adventurers with shitty equipment.

But now Pred thinks as 🥓&🥚 are sealed in the stomach in their tail, they also have two squirming meals to transport and digest which is gonna make travel back to their den much slower, and they still need to gather things to start a fire for once they spit 🍒 back up so they can dry off, may set them on that pile of soft things they collected a while back and they also have to get there before they wake up.

It's hard enough to flirt with someone when they're another species and you don't speak their language, but it's even harder if they're scared because you ate them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidental vore, teasing Pred, g/t, safe vore, soft vore.

It was adorable really, the tiny obviously had a crush on Pred, and Pred does like them back, but Pred really can't help themselves, of course this particular tiny is "off the menu" so to speak but that didn't stop Pred from popping them in their mouth to tease them, from there it was all downhill, pred hadn't actually been planning to eat them after all. Just wanted mess with tiny really.

But the boat the pair had been fishing on had jolted when they weren't expecting it and Pred had swallowed reflexively, thinking on it as they feel the tiny's weak struggles as they sink beneath Pred's collar bone they find they don't actually care this went a bit farther then they planned, it's not like Pred would hurt them anyway, not on purpose, but as tiny slips into their stomach they find they like the weight, it feels right to have them curled up in there.

Pred isn't in a hurry to let them out, but they aren't going to digest them either, they feel their guts tighten reflexively but they don't feel them struggling, pred pokes at their stomach a few times "oy, you still alive in there?" they ask jokingly. The tiny's response of snuggling up to the gurgling walls around them makes Pred chuckle, it's rather endearing how much trust the little one has for them.

They reel in their empty line and recast it, "well at least it was me that caught you and not a fish." they tease, both Pred and prey know the tiny's voice wouldn't be strong enough for them to hear it through the walls of flesh surrounding them so when the tiny lightly kicks the slick wall in front of them it causes Pred to chuckle fondly. "you make a wonderful snack though, I'm surprised I didn't do this sooner." Another kick in response, Pred grins knowing the tiny is unable to escape like they usually do when Pred starts doing this and continues to tease them, getting the tiny to squirm as they wait for something to hook on their fishing line.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a dream I had a while ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scared pred, unknown Pred, size difference, soft vore, safe vore? Protective pred? (The dream never finished soooo...more of an ambiguous end I guess)

The first thing you notice is how cramped it is, you've just gained conciseness and you're afraid, it's tight and wet and you're so squished you can't even squirm, you hear breaths being taken in, a heartbeat like the thunderous beat of a drum above you, a growl so deep you can feel the vibrations around you as it leaves your predators vocal cords, you can feel them moving, gravity shifting but the pulsing walls keep you in place and through all the noise of thier body around you, you can hear the faint clash of blades through it. 

You don't know how you got here, you're scared and you feel tears start to well up in your eyes as you let loose a small whine, your body twitches trying to curl up and though you're already pressed flat against the walls of rumbling chamber the surrounding muscles grow tighter, you turn your head as they do, your face is squished between the slick walls of pulsating flesh as a much louder and much fiercer growl rips from your predators throat, the sounds of clashing blades is louder and you feel like they are moving faster.

You don't know what's going on, it's too tight to move your limbs, your fingers reflexively kneed the soft wall, as the stomach flexes and squeezes you repeatedly just tight enough to keep you from moving, the feeling is almost reassuring, you know you're not hurt, you can feel the wet cloth of your clothes fully intact rubbing against your skin, though uncomfortable the liquid doesn't sting or itch, but you're still terrified.

whoever has eaten you doesn't seem to want to digest you, at least you think so, you probably wouldn't have woken up if they did, but from how possessive it feels, how tightly the chamber has gripped you and the muscles loosening up slightly only squeeze back down on you, as if making sure you're still there, you have a feeling whoever they are really doesn't want to let you go and will fight to keep you exactly where they want you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frightened prey, soft vore, safe vore, protective pred, multiple Preds, digestion mentioned

The sounds of a scuffle is what drew the P3 towards the alley, they observe the scene to see P1 and P2 fighting over a scared prey, P3 gestures for the prey to come over to them seeing as the two other Predators are too busy fighting each other to notice prey sneak away.

P3 places a hand on their back and guides them a few blocks away before turning to prey, removing the sucker from their mouth so they could speak clearly "you know they're going to realize you escaped soon and will start hunting you down right?" Their voice comes out calm and cold.

Prey says nothing but their expression says everything, they're shaking too scared to speak, P3 sighs and rubs the back of their neck then drop it to their side, "look, you've probably got about half an hour before they catch up, I usually ask payment for this and you're going to owe me afterwards but those preds wanted to actually eat you like your nothing but food and you don't want to die right?" 

Prey nods timidly "then I need you to cooperate hi me." P3 gently grasps preys hands and sticks them in their mouth watching Prey's expressions , Prey stiffens as P3 grasps their sides and lifts them up a bit against the wall while a swallow pulls Prey's arm into their throat up to their elbow .

Preys face looks scared and worried, they damn well know they're stuck between a rock and a hard place but their only choices are wait and get eaten by Preds who will definitely digest them and the 50/50 chance this Pred who maybe won't, there's a noise loud noise in the distance and prey flinches.

P3's eyes narrow, they readjust their grip on thier prey, knowing they can't take their time so Prey would have an easier dealing time with this situation, they speed up, Prey's startled Yelp is muffled as with a strong shove and a gulp Prey's hands enter P3 stomach and they are swallowed up to their abdomen, P3 grasps their thighs, another shove and gulp while they throw thier head back using gravity to assist with their task.

Prey is cramped forcefully into P3 gut up to their calves, a few smaller swallow and their devourer stops for a moment, they feel their shoes get pulled off and P3 places a hand at thier throat as preys feet slide down to join the rest of them, they pull of their backpack and stick Prey's shoes inside then puts it back on and starts walking, they gently push the bulge helping pred curl into a more comfortable position.

"I need to stay as still as possible if you want this to work" prey curls themselves up tighter in response, still to shaken to speak with the groaning and growls P3 digestive system is making around them. P3 pats their stomach a few times and exits the alley way heading down the street to their apartment. The only sign they were ever in the alley is a discarded sucker, P1 & P2 pass them by a few times though never paying attention to P3 assuming they're digesting a meal they had hours ago from how noisy their gut is and the lack of movement.

P3 make it to their apartment without a hitch, they enter and toss their bag on the ground before shutting the door and relaxing on their couch, they push a hand against thier stomach, "you still awake in there?" A soft muffled voice comes from their gut, 'yeah' they give their stomach a rub 'what happens to me now?' they ask timidly.

P3 tilts their head thinking "well, those two seemed determined to keep looking for you so I won't be able to let you go for a while, that's not to say I'm not going to spit you back up it's in a more, you're going to have to stay with me in my apartment for a few days till they give up." Prey shifts around slightly 'I never asked what I was going to owe you' P3 is silent for a moment before calmly stating "a date."

'a date?' "yeah, seen you around the college campus a few times and you're kinda cute. I would like to get to know you better..." 'okay' prey responds 'when are you going to let me out though?' and though prey can't see it P3 shrugs, "a couple hours at the most, I'm tired, want a nap, you feel pretty comfy in there and probably need a nap too after what you faced. I'll let you borrow some of my clothes to take a shower afterwards while yours are being wash. I stuck your shoes in my bag by the way."

'ah but what about clothes for however long I'm stuck here?' P3 rubs their stomach"shush and go to sleep we can talk about that later."


End file.
